


the sound of her heart

by spheeris1



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Depression into Suicidal Thoughts, Drug-Induced Thinking, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-26
Updated: 2014-04-26
Packaged: 2018-01-20 22:16:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1527656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spheeris1/pseuds/spheeris1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>drabble :: Beth POV :: right before the end :: "...The train is so much louder, isn't it?''</p>
            </blockquote>





	the sound of her heart

/ /

She tries to place the sound of her heart – a rumble to a roar, pounding behind the ribs and into her ears – and she tries to count the beats – one two, one two, one two, one two.

She tries to find her footing in the sensation – _this is my heart, this is the sound it makes, these are the beats_ – and she tries to listen, to really listen, to her heart and to see if her body can overshadow the distant rush of an oncoming train.

But maybe there are too many drugs – _too many, oh so many_ – fluttering around her blood, sinking into the deepest, darkest parts of her, causing every muscle measure to sound weak in comparison to what is coming...

...The train is so much louder, isn't it?

One phone rings and she blinks at it slowly – that'll be Art. A mother hen if there ever was one, nagging and picking and loving with a heavy hand. She should answer it, she should tell him everything, she should trust someone.

And she tries to place the sound of her heart – a roar to white noise, blank but fucking deafening – and she tries to count the beats – one two, one two, one two, one two. And she tries to find her footing, she tries to listen, she tries to hear something... anything, just anything, anything beyond what her life has become...

The phone stops ringing, though.

And it's just Beth and her faulty heart – white noise to nothingness, wiring all wrong and duplicated too often and so it all falls apart... in the end, everything falls apart...

And that train is all she can hear now.

/ /

**(end)**

**Author's Note:**

> I've wanted to dip my toe into the world of Orphan Black fic & the mood hit me while sitting in a cafe. Poor Beth... I love her so, the little angst monkey.


End file.
